The present invention relates to a pressure sensor with a housing containing a measuring device which is separated from the housing by a radial gap and comprises a pressure transmitting element, a measuring element, and, if required, a tubular spring for axially preloading the measuring element, and with a sealing membrane tightly and flexibly connecting housing and pressure transmitting element on the side of the medium.
Sensors for measuring pressures in hot processes, which are in direct contact with the measuring medium, are subject to large quantities of heat coming from the measuring medium. If a sensor does not contain its own cooling system flowing through the sensor and carrying off heat more or less directly at the site where it arrives, the entire quantity of heat must flow through the sensor into the wall that is already hot, which will lead to very high temperatures in individual parts of the sensor, in particular in the vicinity of the hot medium.